


Dance With The Devil

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Iwaizumi should know better than to deny him, M/M, Oikawa's the devil in disguise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, rip Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: “Come play with me…please?” His lips come even closer, almost so that they can brush against Hajime’s own.It leaves Hajime with only one way to respond:He whispers against those sweet lips, “…why don’t you go play with yourself, babe?”Or the fic where Hajime screws himself over.





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> What my brain decides will help me get over my writers block. Thanks brain. It also thought this could be a multiseries with Oikawa denying Iwaizumi until he breaks. That may or may not happen, but just a thought.

“Stop being so boring and come play with me, Iwa-chan!”

The man in reference doesn’t dignify that statement with an answer. He doesn’t even look up from the document he’s reviewing over, continuing on with the work he’s been steadily going at for close to an hour now, circling and highlighting words and sentences as he saw fit and blatantly ignoring the ever distracting being that was his very childish and always needy boyfriend.

A boyfriend who has currently making it obvious to how true those descriptions were.

“ _Hajime!”_ A high-pitched voice whines, petulant tone familiar enough that Hajime can almost guess the pout that would greet him if only he looked up, which he wouldn’t knowing that’s just what Tooru’s wanting him to do.

He doesn’t completely ignore him though, letting out a quiet hum in response as his boyfriend starts pawing at his shoulder.

“Play with me!” Tooru repeats, lingering whine still present in his words.

Still not sparing a glance, even though he hasn’t been able to read the words on the sheet properly since Tooru’s intrusion, Hajime still looks over the document like he’s actually studying, hoping for once in his life that Tooru would take the hint.

“I’m busy.” He tells him firmly, trying to leave it just at that.

But he should know better than to think his wonderfully stubborn boyfriend is going to be swayed by just a few firm words. He’s not even really surprised when Tooru just pushes into his personal space more, digging his chin into his shoulder and reading over it obnoxiously.

“Civics? But you don’t have that test until the week after next?”

And Hajime almost regrets informing Tooru of his school schedule, the bastard always remembered it and used it towards his advantage.

He lets out a heavy sigh and reaches to pull his reading glasses off, setting them and the thick document down in his lap, briefly pinching his finger over the bridge of his nose before finally regarding his boyfriend with the most impassive look. It’s a little difficult—especially when Tooru is batting his pretty, long eyelashes up at him, face now snuggled into his shoulder and smiling so pleasantly as he finally had the attention he wanted, but Hajime manages somehow.

That pout is pretty quick to come back when Tooru realizes that Hajime isn’t instantly caving as he typically does, cheeks puffing up especially when Hajime asks, “You going to be done being needy soon? Some of us actually have to study in advance to get good marks on exams.”

He decides to leave out the fact that this course was probably one of the classes that he was exceptionally good at and easily the one he could bomb the next test for and not have it affect his grade much—if anything, this was more of a stance at not letting Tooru get his way for once. This brat needed to be taught that Hajime wasn’t always going to give in to all of his demands.

He’s pretty sure Tooru recognizes that too. 

Hajime isn’t sure how a pout can get even poutier on a person, but Tooru’s managing to do it quite well as he huffs out a quick, frustrated breath—it makes Hajime want to laugh almost.

But that partly annoyed expression is shifting once again, eyes suddenly going half-lidded and lips curling almost sensually. It’s an expression he’s seen many a time in his time as this gorgeous man’s boyfriend and Hajime has to keep himself from visibly gulping at the sight of those suddenly hungry eyes.

“I was thinking…” Tooru starts, one of his hands picking up to rest over Hajime’s chest, just above his heart, only to start dragging a slow, purposeful trail down him, coming to a stop once he’s made it to the hem where Hajime’s belt is, plucking at it idly, “…that we could _study_ something else tonight, preferably in the bedroom…”

Tooru tugs at his belt for emphasis.

Hajime blinks once, twice, several times as those words register and decides that the offer is definitely tempting, especially when he looks down and notices his boyfriend’s pink, shiny lips parting and feels those deft hands still pulling at his belt. It would be so easy to just shove his hand into those soft, tuggable tresses and shove their mouths together, devouring his needy and obviously horny lover just like he wants.

He searches Tooru’s face for a moment, watching with captivated attention as a tongue peeks out to lick over his bottom lip, seeing an almost mischievous smile spread across that mouth as Hajime’s eyes follow the entire motion.  

Tooru leans close enough that the other man can feel the puffs of his breath waft over his lips. His familiar sweet scent—vanilla with a hint of cinnamon, a smell that could drive any man crazy—fills his senses with one whiff and Hajime can’t help the way his own eyes fall half-lidded, making Tooru’s lips stretch up even more at the sight.

“Hajime…” He whispers, voice soft and high, tone almost as sweet as his smell.

“Come play with me…please?” His lips come even closer, almost so that they can brush against Hajime’s own.

It leaves Hajime with only one way to respond:

He whispers against those sweet lips, “…why don’t you go play with yourself, babe?”

And the expression on Tooru’s face then is priceless, even more so when Hajime leans to give him a quick peck on his lips and turns back to retrieve his glasses and slip them back onto his face, pulling the document up again and uncapping his marker once more so he can begin reviewing once more.

“I’ll be finish with this in a bit,” He adds, trying to hide his growing smirk, “maybe I’ll play with you then.”

The screeching noise Tooru makes at him is _satisfying,_ especially when it makes the other man get up from beside him—not without a, _“Mean, Iwa-chan! So unromantic!”—_ and stomp out of the room, playing up that childish side that Hajime’s come to love about him even more.

He only feels partly bad in denying his boyfriend’s request, granted, Tooru was being sort of a brat and trying to get his way (which he usually got, honestly). Hajime strengthens his steel in deciding that he needed to deny him every once in a while, just to make sure he didn’t become too spoiled in Hajime’s care; a no or two  definitely wouldn’t kill him.

So it’s only with partial guilt that Hajime returns back to his work, deciding that he’d go take care of his boyfriend after Tooru finished being ‘mad’ with him.

Which gave him plenty of time to finishing reviewing over the course.

.

.

.

When he checks his phone later to see that an hour and a half has passed, Hajime’s pretty shocked that Tooru hasn’t come to bother him again.

Not just shocked, he’s _troubled,_ especially as he’s heard him go in and out of their bedroom a few times but never poking his head in the den to play mad with him like he usually did, no stomping past to try and get his attention.

His _Tooru’s planning something_ senses start tingling immediately, but he hasn’t the slightest clue to what that plan could possibly be. Which is why it takes another ten minutes after listening to the bedroom door click shut quietly, with every intent not to disturb him Hajime realizes, that Hajime is over trying to pretend he needed to stare at this paper any longer, especially when there was no way he could focus with his mind was plagued with thoughts of Tooru and what he could be planning in their bedroom.

He quickly throws his paper to the small coffee table where he’d been resting his feet before and sheds his glasses to places them a little more gently atop his laptop. He doesn’t pause again until he’s standing outside the door, almost afraid to what possible trap that could possibly waiting for him inside.

He quickly throws his paper to the small coffee table where he’d been resting his feet before and sheds his glasses to places them a little more gently atop his laptop. He doesn’t pause again until he’s standing outside their shared bedroom door, almost afraid to what could be waiting for him inside.

All the crazy scenarios he thinks up though cease to exist when he suddenly hears the sound of movement and a small hitch of a cry from behind the door. It makes him jump into motion in an instant, Hajime quickly taking the knob and pushing open the door, eyes searching and zeroing in the second he spots his boyfriend—

This time, his breath is the one that hitches as he takes in the sight before him:

Tooru, who’s _completely naked_ on the floor—resting on his hand and knees _—_ by the bed, slowly making a show of shoving three, obviously lubed fingers into his ass; a sight that Hajime can’t see exactly, not with those spread cheeks aimed towards the bed with his arm reaching behind him to shove them in there, but he can picture it well enough just by the continual sound of wet squishes alone.

A sound that makes his pulse pick up in an instant.

What’s really gets his attention though is what he notices that his boyfriend is hovering over as he fingers himself open:  a long, solid pink object standing tall beneath him, something that sends Hajime’s heart into an absolute frenzy when he realizes _what_ it is.

A dildo.

Tooru’s got a dildo underneath him.

Hajime almost chokes on the pool of saliva in his mouth.

Without taking his sight off of the man before him, Hajime’s quick to shut the door behind him, ensuring it clicked closed without a sound, so as not to disturb Tooru’s little performance. Hajime goes to sit in the chair in the middle of the room when he notices it—obviously intended for him to sit in—and leans forward to rest his chin on the backs of his hands as soon as he’s comfortable, watching his boyfriend with undivided, rapt attention.

Tooru hasn’t opened his eyes, not even as Hajime’s come into the room, but he knows there is no way that Tooru doesn’t know he isn’t in here, which is only proven when a tiny, sly smile turns up on those lips and those small, almost needy sounds aren’t held back anymore.

Those fingers pick up pace in an instant, squelching faster into Tooru’s pretty hole as he lets out a chorus of moans in response to the feeling, leaving Hajime wishing that Tooru would just turn around so he could see how much his thin fingers were spreading it wide.

Only to instantly retract that thought when those fingers pull out with a wet noise, the sound Tooru makes at the loss being downright _lewd._ That’s not what has Hajime moving to the edge of his seat though, having his cock twitch within the confines of his tight pant.  

It’s when he watches Tooru swing his hips above the toy like a little dance, practice little teasing swings just as he did hovering above Hajime’s own cock when he was trying to get him to beg for it. What does end up surprising the man seated in the chair is when instead of sinking himself onto the rubbery object below him like Hajime expects, Tooru backs up a little, forcing his backside into the air, ass on total display as he demonstrated a different sight Hajime had become very accustomed with over the years. Tooru’s face hovers over the dildo as he opens those darkened, pink lips with a little _pop,_ eyes half opening to look down at what he was doing, still not paying Hajime any attention in the slightest. He lowers his mouth onto the fake dick, going a quarter of the way down before going back up, doing it a few more times and going down further and further until he had the lengthy object all the way concealed, showing off that lack of gag reflex Hajime has become _very_ familiar with. Hajime can’t help but press the heel of his hand to his twitching length, trying to give it the slightest bit of relief.

Tooru keeps mouthing over the dildo like a fucking pro, sucking it just like he would a real cock and moaning over it just as he would Hajime’s dick, sending those pleasant vibrations straight to his core even though that humming mouth wasn’t on him. It’s easier to picture his boyfriend mouthing across him instead of the plastic thing though, making Hajime very tempted to take it away and replace it with himself, but the prospect of seeing Tooru fuck himself over it is too sweet to resist and Hajime promises himself that his patience will be rewarded by waiting.

It’s not long after either that Tooru grows bored with mouthing over the length, still making sure to release it with an obscene, wet smack of lips, just to send tremors down Hajime’s spine, he bets. The dildo is completely wet with spit now, but Hajime’s still glad to see Tooru reaching for the lube bottle next to him, pouring a liberal amount over it and taking one hand to run down the length of it, making sure to evenly coat it.

It’s in that moment that Hajime pays attention for the first time to the size of the thing about to be shoved up his boyfriend’s ass. It’s pretty big in girth considering Tooru’s hand barely makes the reach around it. It’s a decent length too, not too ridiculous that Tooru could hurt himself over it, but almost a comfortable, natural looking size, a size that vaguely reminds him of the length of his own…

He doesn’t have time to dwell over the similarity though, not when Tooru’s suddenly holding himself up over it, letting the tip of it just touch against his stretch entrance, making a small sound when the head presses in slightly. He doesn’t have to reach back to steady it, the thing was suctioned to the floor to keep it from flopping back up like a real one would, giving him the perfect chance to pierce himself onto it in one solid, nonstop slide, all the way until the entire thing is seated within him.

In his descend, Tooru finally blinks those, heady, slightly teary eyes to meet Hajime’s own, opening his mouth to let out a high moan and making Hajime let out a quiet _shit_ before griping down onto his length through his jeans, pacing himself be damned as he pops the button open, zipping down his fly and palming more freely over himself through his boxers.

He swears Tooru is _smirking_ at him when he goes all out into bouncing himself on the dildo after he’s adjusted briefly to the size, not holding back as he lets all of those throaty moans he’s been saving slip past his open lips.

If Hajime had thought the sounds Tooru made while finger his hole was cock-wrenchingly sexy, the sounds Tooru makes as he slaps down onto the toy makes his balls tighten pleasantly and his dick throb with pleasure. It’s almost too much and not enough that he can see Tooru’s ass bounce as it met with the floor at each thrust, the brunet not minding as his hole completely sucked up the fake cock so _easily._ Tooru’s ridden him pretty aggressively before, but Hajime isn’t even sure if his boyfriend has ever sat on his dick like this, driving the urge to _make_ Tooru bounce on him even further into his brain. He’s tempted to tear Tooru of the damn thing and show him how amazing the real one would feel, but he refrains again, insisting with his patience he’d get a good show if he waited.

Tooru doesn’t fail to disappoint either, because after several quick, deep thrust into himself, his boyfriend lets out a high, definitely needy whine and the expression on his face tells Hajime something is about to happen. He isn’t sure what Tooru’s doing at first when he slides himself up and off of the dildo, but as he watches him suddenly unsuction the toy and stick it to the solid part of the bedframe so that its level with his ass, Hajime knows he’s in for a real treat.

Tooru backs himself so quick onto that thing that Hajime swears he gets whiplash for him and the noises the other starts making is almost too much to bear, nearly enough to get him to shove a fist into his briefs and start tugging on his dick. But he reminds himself to wait again, that he’ll soon be in that sweet, tight hole if he just _waited_ long enough.

His boyfriend’s pace only grows quicker now that he’s on his hands and knees, backing up against the bedframe and making the entire bed shake and squeak just as loud as when Hajime was the one fucking him like that. He’s crying out so beautifully, breathe hitching and voice cracking with the volume he’d worked himself up to.

It’s almost too much for Hajime at this point, even as he keeps insisting to _wait_ and _watch_ , which only seems to grow impossible, especially after enduring another few minutes of listening to Tooru’s mewls of please grow even higher, surely to the point where he’d be hoarse later on.

His cock is almost pulsating painfully at the sight and sounds, eyes raking up and down Tooru’s prone form, because goddamn, Tooru was absolutely _gorgeous_ right now, with his hair combed over slightly and dampened with sweat, body covered in a light sheen too with lips bitten red and pale skin looking like it needed a few sucked bruises to its flawlessness.

There is one noise that catches his attention suddenly, as Tooru bites down hard onto his bottom lip and _whimpers,_ just like he did when he was close to finishing.  

The true nail in the coffin though is when starts crying out his given name.

Over, and over, and _over_ again.

There’s nothing stopping him at that point, nothing keeping him from crawling over and getting himself directly in front of Tooru, pushing his face into his boyfriend’s so they can meet for a heady, spit-filled kiss, Hajime not hesitating to shove his tongue into Tooru’s mouth and suck on his bottom lip as he pries them apart.

Everything thing feels great, everything feels so, _so_ good—

That is, until Hajime reaches to pull Tooru up closer to him and suddenly his boyfriend goes completely still.

Hajime pulls back, looking over with wide, curious eyes and Tooru’s staring back at him just as innocent as ever, licking over his lips to collect the excess left around his mouth. Hajime lets out a grunt at the sight, looking deep into those eyes with pupils that were still blown so wide. He can’t understand the look Tooru’s giving him, but he doesn’t care to try and figure it out. He tries to tug him forward again instead, managing to pull him of the toy, making him even more eager to get him on his lap so he could unsheathe his cock and—

Tooru doesn’t move an inch, besides leaning back from him to rest on his legs.

Hajime makes an impatient noise at him, not meaning to come off as so desperate but literally not being able to stand the thought of not being connected with Tooru _immediately_ , especially when he was already leaking precum this badly. The third time he tugs and Tooru has yet to move again, Hajime finally lets out an urgent, _“C’mere!”_

Tooru simply tilts his head to the side and blinks those big eyes at him.

And Hajime swears his stomach drops out of existence when Tooru tells him very seriously, “I’m busy.”

Oh _fuck._

“Tooru, don’t do this…” He warns or tries to warn except that he’s pretty much begging at this point.

Tooru tilts his head back, expression faux innocent as he says, “Do what, Hajime? I’m playing with myself like you told me too.”

He gives Hajime an “innocent” smile.

It’s a wonder to him that his boyfriend can remain so coherent now, especially after riding that thing like his life depended on it just seconds ago. There isn’t a hint of desperation on his face even when he is every bit as hard as Hajime is, it’s the only indication of his previous actions besides his obvious nakedness and that slight breathlessness to his words even though he did well to hide it.

And Hajime was over here sweating like a pig and regretting all of his life decisions up to this point—

Or maybe just the fact that he denied Tooru earlier, because really, _he should have known better._

Valiantly he tries to convince his boyfriend, desperate to the point of playing the sympathy card. “Baby please, _I was studying!_ I didn’t expect you to take what I said seriously and you know I was going to play with you as soon as I was done…I’m sorry for teasing so much, but I swear I’ll make it up to you. I can make you feels _so_ good, Tooru…”

He reaches to rub down the brunet’s shoulders with his hands, scooting closer so he can slide them down his chest, bring them to his waist and then his hips, grasping at them gently as his impatience will allow and massaging circles into them with his thumbs. Tooru’s skin is pleasantly warm and oh so soft to the touch and even under the hint of sweat, he can still smell his wonderful scent, made even better with the lingering smell of the strawberry flavored lube.

All he wants to do is push himself in that lube-slicked hole, maybe finger Tooru for a bit first since he loved having Hajime’s fingers in him so much; Hajime did promise he’d make him feel good…

The older of the two figures he must be forgiven when Tooru easily climbs into his lap after that, rubbing their hardened lengths together when he shifts forwards and making both of them let out hisses of pleasure.

It’s unexpected when Tooru’s suddenly in his face again, leaning closer and closer to him, more than likely for a kiss. Hajime’s not complaining though, very willing to meet him halfway.

Just before he can meet those delectable pair of lips, he feels Tooru whisper against his mouth, “…why don’t you go play with yourself, babe?”

And suddenly, Tooru no longer in his lap but standing over a shell-shocked Hajime instead with a devilish smirk across his face. He turns around, bending at the waist just so Hajime can get a full view of his beautiful ass, eyes leveled at the stretch of his puffy opening, before Tooru’s standing back up and turning around with pink dildo and lube in hand, heading towards the bathroom with a bounce in his step.

“I’m borrowing the bathroom for a bit, hope that’s okay~!”

The door is shut and locked before Hajime even has a chance to answer, the only sounds coming from behind are the inevitable moans when Tooru starts up again.

Hajime stares blindly at the door for a moment, zeroing in on those sounds and trying to just imagine what Tooru could be doing to himself now, and then looking back at his pathetically hard dick.

He grits out a loud and fierce, _“Fuck.”_

It’s with what little pride he has left that he inevitably drags himself so he can sit right next to the bathroom door, shoving his hands down his boxers and getting himself off to the sounds his boyfriend was making from behind the closed door at least.

Even when he comes, he still feels a serious case of blue balling coming on—there was nothing satisfying about coming in his hand in comparison to what he _could_ have been doing instead.

Tooru comes out of the bathroom a little after he’s cleaned up, draped in nothing but the t-shirt Hajime had left in there this morning, barely hiding his ass that peeks out ever so slightly, looking every bit as refreshed and beaming at Hajime like the damn sun.

“Hope you had a good time “studying”, babe.” He quips out as he slides on a pair of briefs, “Now I think I’m going to make something to eat, I’m _starved.”_

And he’s out of the room and Hajime’s sight once again, leaving him to stare at the door forlornly, a single thought crossing through his mind.

_Note to self: never deny the devil what he wants._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally saved as filth before I thought of a title. Figured it was appropriate.


End file.
